carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
The Standard Issue
"The Standard Issue" is the 26th episode of Carmilla. It aired on October 28th, 2014. Logline Laura suggests LaFontaine stay and hang out to decompress from a confrontation between them and Perry when they hatch a plan to dig deeper into the mystery by heading to the one place they shouldn't go. Synopsis Perry's outburst instantly starts an argument between her and LaFontaine. Perry opens up the argument by expressing her anger over the supernatural events of the semester, and then brings up the fact that LaFontaine doesn't like to be called by their first name, Susan, due to being non-binary. LaFontaine states they don't want to be Susan anymore, which causes Perry to say she doesn't know who LaFontaine is anymore, before leaving in anger. Laura attempts to comfort LaFontaine, suggesting they take the evening off and watch movies to cool down from the incident and the ongoing crisis. Sometime later that night, after Laura has long fallen asleep on LaFontaine's shoulders, Carmilla comes in just as Laura starts talking in her sleep because of a nightmare. Carmilla wakes Laura and comforts her, with Laura revealing that like her last dream, she dreamt blood had filled the room. The main difference is, this time, she also saw a light that she described as "the rotted heart of the world". LaFontaine asks if the dreams means she's chosen, but Carmilla says she shouldn't be having the dreams anymore because of the charm she was given earlier. Laura doesn't think the dreams are caused by the actions of the vampires, but a girl in a nightdress, the admission causing Carmilla to jolt. Carmilla asks if the girl said anything, displaying markedly different behavior than usual. Laura isn't sure, but admits that she thinks the girl said to "not to go into the light, the light is hungry." Laura begins to realize the cause of Carmilla's behavior and asks if the girl is Ell. Carmilla admits that she isn't sure, partially due to never having a dream about her, but that other girls who were taken often talked about having dreams about Ell as well. Laura deduces that Carmilla's vampiric nature prevents Ell from reaching her in dreams. LaFontaine suggests that the admission of "the light is hungry" could be linked to the brain parasites exposed earlier. Laura wonders where they could possibly find more information on it, but she figures out just where they need to go before she finishes her own sentence. A few minutes later, Laura is armed with a frying pan and bear spray, and LaFontaine is wielding a baseball bat, with both making a message in case they don't come back. They have determined that they need to go the library after school hours in order to find answers that they need. Laura begins to apologize to both Danny and Perry, but LaFontaine states that they will not apologize and that they have their own problems to deal with, before stalking out of the room, leaving an impressed Carmilla and a stunned Laura behind. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes